


Rutina en Baker Street

by Gudea



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adopción, M/M, Navidad, Parentlock, un poco de fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gudea/pseuds/Gudea
Summary: Este fic forma parte del Santa Secreto Shippero 2016 organizado en el grupo Foro I am Sherlocked de FB.
Es un regalo para Momo basado en uno de sus prompts: "John y Sherlock llevan años intentando adoptar de alguna manera pero siempre rechazan su solicitud. El día de Navidad, un bebé aparecerá en su puesta y gracias a Mycroft, podrán quedarse con ese bebé". 
No es exactamente lo que ella quería pero creo que se aproxima bastante. Espero que te guste y que pases unas felices fiestas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_Am_Momo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/gifts).



> Ni John ni Sherlock me pertenecen (ya quisiera yo). Salieron de la mente de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y los Mofftiss se han apoderado de ellos para hacernos sufrir. Yo me limito a jugar un poco con ellos. 
> 
> He contado con la inestimable ayuda y los consejos de RowenaPrince para darle forma. Muchísimas gracias.

Con el paso del tiempo, la rutina había vuelto a Baker Street.

Al principio había sido duro para John, que se sentía furioso con Mary por haber huido con la niña, dejándolo solo. Poco importaba que supiera que la pequeña no era suya, desde el primer momento en que la había tenido en sus brazos la había querido y perderla había sido demasiado duro.

Esta vez había sido Sherlock el que había estado a su lado, silencioso unas veces, otras divertido, la mayoría de las veces irritante, pero siempre apoyándolo. Y, por supuesto, los casos, los intrigantes y adictivos casos. Peligro y adrenalina corriendo por sus venas y sacándolo de la monotonía de las interminables horas de consulta.

Todavía había momentos en los que el silencio se instalaba en Baker Street y la melancolía se apoderaba de la mente de John, imaginando a su hija dando sus primeros pasos, diciendo papá por primera vez, su primer día de clase, una sonrisa triste en su cara que desaparecía en cuanto Sherlock se sentaba a su lado y rodeaba sus hombros con el brazo.

Porque Sherlock sabía, y John sabía que Sherlock sabía lo que estaba pensando. Y la primera vez que se sentó a su lado y le abrazó fue raro. Y John se sintió raro. Y con el segundo abrazo John se sintió desconcertado. Y con el siguiente se sintió reconfortado. Y poco a poco los abrazos no se limitaron a los momentos en los que John se sumergía en el recuerdo. Y los abrazos y las caricias se instalaron en la rutina de Baker Street.

 

oOo

 

Se supone que el tiempo lo cura todo, pero hay heridas que no acaban de cerrar, por mucho tiempo que pase. Y aunque John no dijera nada, Sherlock sabía que echaba de menos a su hija y la sensación de familia y pertenencia que había tenido durante los pocos meses que había pasado con ella hasta que Mary se fue.

Sabía que con el paso del tiempo las cosas habían cambiado, la señora Hudson, John y él habían formado su propia familia en Baker Street, atípica, un tanto disfuncional a veces, pero una familia.

Y a pesar de ser felices, y sabía que estar juntos había hecho feliz a John, de vez en cuando notaba que echaba en falta algo, lo veía en sus ojos cada vez que se cruzaban con un niño por la calle. Y él quería que John no echara nada en falta, que tuviera todo lo que se merecía, aunque él no supiera cómo lograrlo.

Le había propuesto que iniciaran un proceso de adopción, era consciente de las dificultades, pero para algo tenía a su insoportable hermano en su vida. Sin embargo John siempre esgrimía los mismos argumentos:

—Estoy demasiado cerca de los cincuenta como para que me permitan adoptar. Incluso a ti es imposible que te lo permitan. —Argumento recurrente número uno.

—Nuestra vida es un caos, con el peligro acechándonos y persiguiendo criminales por toda Gran Bretaña. —Argumento recurrente número dos.

—Este piso es un desastre, nadie en su sano juicio viviría aquí y mucho menos criaría a un niño. —Argumento recurrente número tres.

Todos esos argumentos eran válidos, pero nada que no se pudiera solucionar si se tenían los contactos adecuados y se sabía qué botones pulsar. Así que Sherlock siempre daba las mismas respuestas:

—No es necesario adoptar un bebé. Si es la edad lo que más te preocupa, hay muchos otros niños un poco mayores a los que podemos dar un hogar.

—Nuestra vida cada vez es menos caótica y peligrosa. A menudo ni siquiera tengo que vestirme para resolver los casos. —Esto solía provocar una mueca divertida en la cara de John.

—Este  piso se puede limpiar y acondicionar.

—Hay mucha gente en Gran Bretaña que le debe un favor a algún Holmes y me parece que es un buen motivo para cobrarlo.

Y llevaban meses moviéndose en ese bucle sin que, por el momento, ninguno de los dos hubiera cedido en sus posiciones.

 

oOo

 

Una fría mañana de Navidad, cuando Sherlock y John volvían a casa, se encontraron una caja sobre los escalones de la entrada, junto a la puerta del 221B. A John le faltó tiempo para coger su teléfono y marcar el número de Greg. Teniendo en cuenta sus antecedentes, aquello podía ser peligroso.

Apenas había sonado el primer tono del teléfono cuando escucharon un suave lloriqueo que salía de la caja. Sherlock, movido por la curiosidad, se agachó para abrir la caja.

—¡Espera! —gritó John—. Puede ser peligroso.

Su aviso llegó tarde, Sherlock había abierto la caja y había sacado de dentro un bultito lloriqueante envuelto en una manta amarilla.

—Sí, muy peligroso. —Se burló Sherlock sosteniendo a un bebé en sus brazos—. Creo que estas cositas no se venden sin receta.

Cuando Greg descolgó el teléfono, el aviso a los artificieros que John temía inicialmente se convirtió en una llamada a los servicios sociales para que se hicieran cargo de la situación.

Un par de horas más tarde, cuando Greg llegó a Baker Street, acompañado de un agente uniformado y de dos funcionarios de los servicios sociales, descubrió a John sentado en su sillón sonriendo embobado a la criatura dormida que tenía en sus brazos. Sherlock pasaba un brazo protectoramente sobre sus hombros y la señora Hudson no cesaba de sonreír y parlotear sobre lo preciosa que era la niña y cómo alguien podía abandonarla así, sin una nota siquiera.

La mueca que asomó a los labios de John cuando tuvo que entregar al bebé a los funcionarios que acompañaban a Greg provocó una punzada en el pecho de Sherlock y, mientras John facilitaba los primeros datos, se le ocurrió una idea que solucionaría todos sus problemas y los de la niña.

—Lestrade, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

Se llevó a Greg a la cocina e, intentado que no le oyera John, le preguntó.

—Si no aparecen los padres, ¿qué podemos hacer para adoptar a esa niña?

Los ojos de Greg se abrieron como platos ante la pregunta de Sherlock.

—No sé, pero dudo que sea fácil.

 

oOo

 

—Buenas noches, señora Hudson —saludó al entrar en Baker Street.

—Hola, John —sonrió la mujer—. ¿Qué tal ha ido todo?

—Pues lo típico en estas circunstancias —respondió John—, rellenar papeleo, aportar todos los datos para intentar localizar a los padres, Sherlock se ha quedado allí intentando dar con algo más.

—¿Alguna noticia sobre los padres de la niña? ¿La idea de Sherlock?

—Es complicado, señora Hudson —suspiró—. Además, ¿se imagina criar a un niño ahí arriba?

—Espero que no te moleste, pero Sherlock y yo ya hemos hablado en alguna ocasión y seguro que hay alguna solución.

John la miró con sorpresa y un ligero enfado. Estaba cansado, había sido un día duro, y no quería alimentar esperanzas acerca de algo que sabía seguro que no saldría bien y la actitud de Sherlock y la señora Hudson no ayudaba.

—Ya sé que le hace mucha ilusión, pero no va a salir bien.

—No, John, no pierdas la esperanza —interrumpió la anciana—. Seguro que Mycroft puede hacer algo.

—En serio, ¿cree que algún trabajador social va a darle el visto bueno a ese apartamento y al tipo de vida que llevamos? Que un niño se pueda encontrar una cabeza en el frigorífico o que su comida esté al lado de toxina botulímica no resulta especialmente tranquilizador.

—Como te dije, Sherlock y yo hemos hablado del tema, pero creo que debes hablarlo tú con él, seguro que hay algo que se pueda hacer.

—Es complicado. —Fue lo único que añadió John. Eso había sido todo lo que había acudido a su mente desde que Sherlock le contó su disparatado plan de adoptar a la pequeña abandonada si no eran capaces de localizar a sus padres.

No creía que entre polvo, papeles viejos, vísceras, violines de madrugada, disparos y cualquier otra ocurrencia de Sherlock se encontrase el mejor ambiente en el que un niño podía crecer. Hacía tiempo que la sombra de Moriarty había desaparecido de sus vidas pero, dejando eso de lado, en cualquier momento un asesino loco podía tener al detective en el punto de mira.

Tampoco podía obligar a Sherlock a amoldarse a los horarios de un niño, no podía pedirle que estuviera en silencio por las noches, que no dejara sus cosas tiradas, que no hiciera experimentos, que contuviera sus exabruptos porque no eran el mejor ejemplo, que no se paseara desnudo, en definitiva, que no fuera Sherlock. No tenía derecho.

No iba a negar que en algún momento había imaginado cómo sería volver a Baker Street, y encontrar a una criatura esperándolos, especialmente cuando recordaba a Sherlock con Rosamund en brazos, la cara de idiota que ponía en ocasiones el detective, tan diferente a la que tenía con el resto de la gente que le rodeaba... Pocas veces lo había visto tan humano.

—Es complicado, muy complicado —murmuró mientras subía las escaleras.

 

oOo

 

—Es complicado.

—No, no lo es.

—Sherlock —suspiró John—, lo es.

—Ya te lo dijo la señora Hudson —continuó Sherlock, ignorando sus protestas—, hemos hablado del tema. Al menos escúchame.

—Adelante.

—Podemos limpiar todo esto, acondicionar el 221C para mis cosas, mis experimentos, mis archivos, todo lo que tú crees que no debe estar cerca de un crío.

—¿Que yo creo? —John lo miró con sorna.

—Bueno, tú... la señora Hudson, Molly, incluso yo (a veces).

—Me sorprendes.

Sherlock decidió ignorar la ironía, al menos por esta vez.

—Además, me permitirá sistematizarlo todo sin que estéis todo el día volviéndome loco con vuestras quejas. Dejarías de interferir en mis procesos mentales.

—Sí, cierto, no era lógico para nada quejarse de tener órganos humanos en la nevera. Incluso me han dicho que los ojos mejoran el sabor del té.

—Aaaaah, John, ¡estoy intentando ser razonable! —rugió Sherlock.

—Perdona. —John hizo un gesto con su mano—. Continúa.

—Mis cosas al 221C, todo limpio, ponemos todos esos cacharros de seguridad que menciona la señora Hudson, y ya está, inspeccionan la vivienda y dan el visto bueno. Podemos resolver los otros problemas a medida que se presenten, ¿no?

—Sherlock, es más complicado que todo eso y lo sabes.

—Lo sé, pero… —Sherlock se interrumpió, levantándose bruscamente.

John siguió con la vista las vueltas del detective por la habitación.

—De verdad, John, estará bien, funcionará —afirmó con un tono mucho más suave que el que utilizaba habitualmente—. Le he dado vueltas, he sopesado ventajas e inconvenientes y creo que puede salir bien.

John bajó la vista, recorriendo con sus ojos los dibujos de la alfombra que tan bien conocía.

—No sé, Sherlock —respondió tras un largo silencio—, déjame pensarlo, ¿vale?

 

oOo

 

—Buenos días, señora Hudson —saludó John al cruzarse con ella cerca del 221B.

—Hola, querido, voy a hacer unas compras.

—¿Está Sherlock? —dijo señalando en dirección a la casa.

—Sí, creo que sigue arriba, le oí hacer ruido hace un rato —respondió la anciana.

Subió hacia el 221B decidido a aceptar la propuesta de Sherlock, por complicado que le pareciera todo. Irían encarando los problemas a medida que se presentasen y, ahora mismo, el problema era que ese piso era un campo de batalla que no pasaría una inspección de sanidad.

—Hola, Sher…

Cuando atravesó la puerta se quedó sin palabras. Jamás había visto aquella sala tan limpia. Habían desaparecido los montones de papeles tirados por el suelo, por las estanterías, en la repisa de la chimenea sólo estaba la calavera. La única nota discordante era el portátil de Sherlock tirado en medio de la alfombra, pero comparado con el caos que solía reinar allí, era una minucia.

Junto a la chimenea, tras la butaca de Sherlock, había un pequeño árbol de Navidad que no había estado allí cuando John se había ido esta mañana.

Se giró hacia la cocina y la superficie de la mesa estaba totalmente despejada y limpia, lo mismo que las encimeras. Asombrado, dio un paso en dirección a la nevera cuando escuchó un ruido arriba, en su antigua habitación. Subió lentamente las escaleras, sin saber lo que podía encontrarse allí.

La puerta estaba abierta. Se acercó sin apenas hacer ruido y vio a Sherlock sentado en el suelo, de espaldas a la puerta, en el centro de la habitación despejada y recién pintada, con una caja llena de protecciones infantiles abierta ante él y leyendo las instrucciones para colocarlas.

Dio unos pasos hasta donde estaba Sherlock, se arrodilló tras él y, sonriendo, le abrazó por la cintura.

—Hola, John —murmuró el detective sin dejar de leer.

—Gracias.

Besó suavemente el hombro de Sherlock.

—¿Cuándo quieres que hablemos con Mycroft?

—¿Mañana te parece bien?

—Mañana me parece perfecto.

 

oOo

 

Mycroft Holmes no solía visitar Baker Street, salvo que la situación fuera tan importante como para dejar de lado por un momento sus múltiples obligaciones y arriesgarse a pasar un incómodo rato con su hermano y sus tonterías. Pero el 6 de enero, todos los años, iba a hacer una visita y a felicitarle por su cumpleaños.

Era una satisfacción pequeña y mezquina, era consciente de ello, pero sabía lo mucho que su visita de ese día incomodaba a Sherlock y no podía evitar disfrutarlo. Siempre se presentaba con una sonrisa meliflua y un pequeño presente, lo que aumentaba el malestar de Sherlock, y ese año no iba a ser una excepción.

Salió del coche negro, se arregló minuciosamente su traje, comprobando que seguía impoluto y perfectamente colocado, extendió sus manos y su ayudante depositó un enorme paquete envuelto en un llamativo papel rojo con un lazo dorado coronándolo. Excelente elección, quería que fuera ostentoso y su asistente lo había entendido perfectamente.

Cuando entró en el salón de Baker Street se encontró con un Sherlock claramente molesto que se esforzaba inútilmente por parecer encantado con su visita. Hacía unos días le había pedido un favor y hasta él entendía que no era el mejor momento para dar rienda suelta a su incontinencia verbal.

—Buenos días, Sherlock. —Le tendió el enorme regalo con una sonrisa casi igual de enorme en sus labios que sabía que su hermano detestaría—. Como todos los años te he traído este presente que espero que trates con mucho más cuidado que el resto de obsequios que recibes de mí.

—Muchas gracias, no dudes que será tratado con el mismo cuidado.

Sherlock lo tomó entre sus manos con cierta repugnancia, como si oliera mal o estuviera a punto de estallar. Lo miró extrañado y lo sopesó cuidadosamente. Miró a Mycroft entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿No vas a ilustrarnos sobre lo que contiene el paquete?

Sherlock volteó lentamente el regalo entre sus manos, estudiándolo desde todos los ángulos. Miró a los ojos de su hermano y sonrió, lo hizo sinceramente, como John nunca le había visto hacerlo cuando estaba con Mycroft.

—Creo que es mejor que lo abra John —dijo mientras le tendía el paquete.

—¿Yo? Pero es tu regalo.

—Ábrelo tú, por favor.

John cogió el regalo de manos de Sherlock y le sorprendió lo poco que pesaba para ese tamaño. Se esperaba algo pesado y, seguramente, desagradable. Todos los años con Sherlock le habían enseñado que el día 6 de enero equivalía a situaciones incómodas y regalos absurdos.

Dejó el paquete sobre la mesa de desayuno y comenzó a desenvolverlo cuidadosamente. Cuando lo tuvo abierto, se volvió hacia Mycroft que le sonreía abiertamente.

—¿Esto es lo que yo creo que es? —preguntó asombrado.

—No, pero es un paso en la dirección correcta —dijo Mycroft.

Sherlock se levantó del sillón y se acercó a John. Sacó de entre los papeles arrugados un paquete de pañales y se lo entregó a John mientras él cogía la carpeta de documentación que había debajo y su hermano continuaba hablando.

—Leed los documentos y firmadlos. De momento, y hasta que se cierre la investigación para intentar localizar a los padres, no puedo hacer nada más. Será sólo una custodia temporal, pero sienta una base para la adopción posterior. Si los padres pierden la custodia y la niña entra definitivamente en el sistema de adopción, estaríais en una posición inmejorable para haceros cargo de ella definitivamente.

John miró a Sherlock esperanzado.

—Tendréis que superar los test correspondientes. —Continuó Mycroft—. Revisarán la casa, vuestras finanzas, vuestra situación personal, pedirán informes. Moveré todos los hilos que pueda, pero será largo y el éxito no está garantizado.

—Muchas gracias, Mycroft —dijo Sherlock y era la primera vez que John pudo detectar verdadero agradecimiento, y hasta cariño, en su voz.

—John, ayudaría mucho que te decidieras por fin a dar el gran paso y llevaras a mi hermano al altar. —Continuó Mycroft con un tono tan incierto que no se sabía si les tomaba el pelo o lo decía completamente en serio.

—No puedo prometer nada, pero haré todo lo posible para conseguirlo.


End file.
